A LITTLE CHRISTMAS CHEER AND REVENGE?
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: (ksha2222's Short Funny Reads)Draco's sucked into a mixed up Christmas book and has a hard time with the characters*funny As Hell*


A LITTLE CHRISTMAS CHEER AND REVENGE?  
  
Chapter One: Draco Malfoy  
  
It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts and Draco was up sneaking down the hallway in his invisibility cloak. He was mad. Boy! Was he angry. He was angry with Harry for having his friend The Fan-Fiction Writer 'ksha2222' (he sneered her name in disgust) embarrass him like that.  
  
Asking her to dress him up in a pink dress magically. He could at least have given him some dignity and could have made it blue. He was going to pay him back for that Draco entered the library and headed to the restricted section every intention to harm Harry Potter.  
  
(A/N: NO-HURT-HARRY-POTTER!!!!!!! Draco's going DOWN!!! ^_~ )  
  
He looked at the titles of the books trying to remember which ones are cursed with an alarm and which ones weren't. He accidentally nudged a book lying on the ground. He bent down to see what it was and picked it up,  
  
"What's this?" he whispered to himself.  
  
It was so covered in dust he couldn't make out the title. He dusted it off and examined the title.  
  
The Title Heading Said:  
  
~THE BOOK OF MIXED CHRISTMAS STORIES~  
  
'This cant possibly an restricted book' thought Draco. He pried the cover open breaking the old lock and started to read. The first page was blank except for some strange writing. Draco read it out loud to try to make better sense of it-  
  
`Fi`OyU`rAde`StHi`OuY`lIwL`eRnEt`HeT`oRdLw`Fo`WrEsCdE-pU`MsAcSiTr`IeRoStS`  
  
Suddenly the pages glowed and flipped around wildly. Then he immediately knew it was a bad idea to read it vocally. He was immediately sucked into the book that now lay open innocently on he library floor.  
  
Feeling dizzy Draco opened his eyes to the world around him. He was sitting in a snowdrift in a forest cover in the white substance. Suddenly a deer with a glowing red nose ran past. Draco just sat there in shock  
  
"That was- umm different. Where am I anyway?" said Draco continuing to look around.  
  
"Your in a Christmas book" said a voice.  
  
"Who are you? Show you self!" Draco demanded standing up and twisting his head around looking for the origin of the stranger.  
  
"I'm right here behind you. I'm called: The-Littlest-Christmas-Tree," said The-Really-Big-Tree looming above Draco.  
  
"Your not little!!! YOU'RE BLOODY HUGE!!!" Draco yelled at the tree.  
  
"I was little at first! And no one wanted me. So I grew up- YOU RUDE LITTLE BRAT!!! Now I'm to big and they still don't want me," said the magic tree indigently.  
  
"I can see why" Draco sneered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!! YOU SNOTTY BLEACHED HAIRED BRAT!!!" Said the Not-So- Little-Anymore-Christmas-Tree.  
  
"I CAN SEE WHY THEY DON'T WANT YOU!!! WHO WANTS A SACRCASTIC CHRISMAS TREE?!!" yelled Draco.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" yelled the enraged tree.  
  
~CRACK!!!!!!!~  
  
"What's that sound?!!" said Draco alarmed at the load cracking noise.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!!!!!!!" the tree evilly laughed and started falling towards Draco.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed and tried to get out of the way  
  
~CRASH!!!!!!!~  
  
But alas poor Draco didn't make it and the not so little Christmas tree fell on top of him. After Draco crawled out from under 'The-Littlest- Christmas-Tree' he started to walk through the forest looking for a way out of the stupid book. Then he saw a house he ran up to it and knocked on the door.  
  
~T'was the night before Christmas~  
  
~And all trough the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse~  
  
~The stockings were hung by the chimney with care~  
  
~In hopes that ST.Nicholas would Soon would be there~  
  
"HEY WERE THE HELL IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?" Draco demanded to know where the strange narration voice was coming from.  
  
~Everyone is asleep in his or her beds~  
  
~With visions of sugar plums danced in their heads~  
  
~Suddenly I heard a knock on the door causing a clatter~  
  
~I sprang from my bed to see what's the matter~  
  
~I ran down stairs to open the door~  
  
~To see a boy with bleached blonde hair~  
  
"MY HAIRS NOT BLEACHED!!! WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'V HAD ENOUGH I'M LEAVING" Draco yelled at the man standing in the door. Draco stomped off leaving the poor man puzzled. Getting as far away from the annoying voice as he could but then suddenly he was-  
  
MOWED OVER BY EIGHT TINY REINDEER AND A SLEIGH!!!!!!!  
  
*Cheesy music comes on: Draco got ran over by an reindeer~!!!*  
  
Bi-polar Santa clause got out of his sleigh and helped Draco up apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just lost control over them!" Cried Bi-polar Santa apologizing.  
  
"LIKE- BLOODY HELL WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING OLD MAN!!!!!!!" Draco screamed at Bi-polar Santa Clause.  
  
Bi-polar Santa started crying harder and tiny Tim limped up to Draco.  
  
"Merry Christmas To Everyone! EXCEPT FOR YOU!!!" said tiny Tim and hit Draco with his crutches several times making Draco wince. He was still sore from the tree. After Tiny Tim was sure Draco got a *good* Christmas beating he limped off.  
  
"YA!!! EVEN I'M NOT THAT CRUEL!!!" said the Grinch who was stealing Christmas and everything in Bi-polar Santa's sleigh. Bi-polar Santa was busy curled up in the fetus position rocking back and forth to notice him.  
  
"LAY OFF!! YOU STUPID HAIRY GREEN TOAD!!!" snarled Draco.  
  
That seemed to have struck a cord in The Grinch because the Grinch actually *stopped* stealing Christmas for a minute and grabbed a dirty old sack smiling an evil green grin.  
  
"UH OH!" said Draco backing away in panic.  
  
The Grinch grabbed Draco and stuffed him in the bag full of angry badgers. You could hear the screams of protest and pain from Draco. The badgers really hurt with the clawing and biting.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" sneered the Grinch hitting the bag once before he threw it out of the book and back into Hogwarts.  
  
The bagged stuffed Draco landed with a loud-  
  
~THUD!!!~  
  
Draco climbed out of the bag covered in scratches and the badgers ran off into the halls. Some poor Hogwarts students are likely to wake up with an angry badger in their bed.  
  
"GOOD!!! I NEVER WANTED TO BE THERE IN THE FRIST PLACE!!!" yelled Draco to the book.  
  
Suddenly Draco got an idea! A marvelous idea! Grinning an evil smile that resembled the Grinch's own- he picked up the book and tucked it in his cloak. He ran to the Gryffindor portrait. Stopping to take out the piece of paper Neville had dropped last night he said the password and sneaked into the Gryffindor house. Draco pulled the book out of his cloak and set it on Harry's bedside table.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry" Cackled Draco before he left. He went to bed and fell asleep dreaming not of Sugar Plums but of revenge.  
  
In Harry's room the book glowed and then vanished not wanting to be used for evil reasons-  
  
But to where the book went? You'll see every Christmas where it has moved to-  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, and, things some of them belong to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the classic stories and characters so you don't sue  
  
(A/N: PLEASE R/R and tell me if I should do a seconded chapter maybe I'll do Snape or Voldemort. What do you think?)  
  
THANX FOR READING!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
AND  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^_^  
  
Love  
  
ksha2222 


End file.
